


Septic Egos

by DemonNightmareAngel



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/pseuds/DemonNightmareAngel
Summary: EgosEgos everywhere.Jacksepticeye egos.Facts and things about the egos.





	1. Additional Information

Any information that YOU wish to have added to these lists please write in the comments so that they can be added.

 

Examples:

Nicknames

Special Abilities

Outfits


	2. Septic Birthdays

**Seán** \- Ireland/February 7,1990

 

 **Jack** \- ?/?

 

 **Angus** **the** **Survival** **Hunter** \- Far Cry 3 /April 4,2013

 

 **Jackieboy** - **Man** \- Very Organized Thief/October 25,2015

 

 **Marvin** **the** **Magnificent** \- The JSE Power Hour/August 11,2016

 

 **Henrik** **Von** **Schneeplestein** \- The JSE Power Hour/Sep.15,2016

 

 **Antisepticeye** \- FNAF SL #1/October 10,2016

 

 **Chase** **Brody** \- The JSE Power Hour/April 11,2017

 

 **Jacques** **Septique** \- Passpartout/June 10,2017

 

 **Robbie** **the** **Zombie** \- PUBG#10/August 15,2017

 

 **Jameson** **Jackson** \- The JSE Power Hour/October 31,2017


	3. Information About Them

These next chapters are about each individual ego and details about them. 


	4. Personal Information - Angus

**PAGE** **STATUS** : **UNFINISHED**

 

 

Full Name/Title: Angus

 

Date of Birth: April 4,2013

 

Nationality: Australian

 

Race: Caucasian

 

Ethnicity: N/A

 

Natural Eye Color: Blue

 

Natural Hair Color: Brown

Current Hair Color: Brown

 

Hight:177.8 cm. / 5 ft, 10 in.

Weight:70 kg. / 154.3 lb.

Need or had eyewear to enhance vision:N/A

Disorders/Disabilities:N/A

Other Names/Nicknames: N/A

Profession:Survive Expert

Ego Status:Not Cannon

First Known Appearance Video: Far Cry 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continual work in progress as I will keep trying to update with new information.


End file.
